James M. Gavin/ Awards and Decorations
Distinguished Service Cross The President of the United States of America, authorized by Act of Congress, July 9, 1918, takes pleasure in presenting the Distinguished Service Cross to Colonel (Infantry) James Maurice Gavin (ASN: 0-17676), United States Army, for extraordinary heroism in connection with military operations against an armed enemy while serving as Regimental Commander, 505th Parachute Infantry Regiment, 82d Airborne, in action against enemy forces on 11 July 1943, approximately five miles west of Vittoria, Sicily. Throughout daylight on 11 July 1943, Colonel Gavin, together with a small portion of his regiment, held and drove back a superior force of German infantry and tanks in the face of heavy gunfire and counterattack, led by tanks, which reached to within fifty yards of his command post. This successful action enabled the 182d Infantry, 45th Division which had been held up all that day, to resume its advance. Colonel Gavin displayed cool courageous leadership of the highest order throughout the day's fighting, encouraging and inspiring his men, and by his heroic example achieved decisive success in the face of greatly superior odds. His inspiring leadership, personal bravery and zealous devotion to duty exemplify the highest traditions of the military forces of the United States and reflect great credit upon himself, the 82d Airborne Division, and the United States Army. *'''General orders''': Headquarters, Seventh Army, General Orders No. 11 (1943) *'''Action date''': 11 July, 1943 *'''Service''': Army *'''Rank''': Colonel *'''Unit''': 505th Parachute Infantry Regiment (CO) *'''Issued''': *'''Presented by''': The President of the United States of America, authorized by Act of Congress, July 9, 1918, takes pleasure in presenting a Bronze Oak Leaf Cluster in lieu of a Second Award of the Distinguished Service Cross to Brigadier General James Maurice Gavin (ASN: 0-17676), United States Army, for extraordinary heroism in connection with military operations against an armed enemy while serving as Assistant Division Commander, 82d Airborne Division, in action against enemy forces on 9 June 1944, in France. In a battalion attack upon the town of le Motey, extremely heavy and intense enemy artillery fire inflicted heavy casualties among the officers and men, causing disorganization in the battalion. General Gavin, observing the results of this action, went immediately to the front lines. There he took charge, personally effected a reorganization of the battalion and directed it to a renewed attack upon the town. General Gavin, in order to better control the assault, moved to an exposed position in a wheat field. Although enemy fire was particularly intense at this point, General Gavin remained in this position until the battalion had completed a successful assault upon the town. The courage, personal bravery and outstanding leadership of General Gavin exemplify the highest traditions of the military forces of the United States and reflect great credit upon himself, the 82d Airborne Division, and the United States Army. *'''General orders''': Headquarters, First Army, General Orders No. 31 (1 July, 1944) *'''Action date''': 9 June, 1944 *'''Service''': Army *'''Rank''': Brigadier General *'''Unit''': 82d Airborne Division (ACG) *'''Issued''': 10 July, 1944 *'''Presented by''': Army Distinguished Service Medal Major General James Maurice Gavin (ASN: 0-17676), United States Army, was awarded the Army Distinguished Service Medal for exceptionally meritorious and distinguished services to the Government of the United States, in a duty of great responsibility during World War II. *'''General orders''': War Department, General Orders No. 79 (1945) *'''Action date''': *'''Service''': Army *'''Rank''': Major General *'''Unit''': 82nd Airborne Division (CG) *'''Issued''': *'''Presented by''': Lieutenant General James Maurice Gavin (ASN: 0-17676), United States Army, was awarded a Bronze Oak Leaf Cluster in lieu of a Second Award of the Army Distinguished Service Medal for exceptionally meritorious and distinguished services to the Government of the United States, in a duty of great responsibility. *'''General orders''': Department of the Army, General Orders No. 13 (1958) *'''Action date''': *'''Service''': Army *'''Rank''': Lieutenant General *'''Unit''': Department of the Army (Chief of Research & Development) *'''Issued''': *'''Presented by''': Silver Star The President of the United States of America, authorized by Act of Congress July 9, 1918, takes pleasure in presenting the Silver Star to Major General [then Brigadier General] James Maurice Gavin (ASN: 0-17676), United States Army, for gallantry in action as Assistant Division Commander, 82d Airborne Division, in action in the vicinity of Mook, Holland, on 20 September 1944. When two simultaneous attacks by enemy forces against the thinly held sector in the vicinity of Beek and Mook were made by the enemy, Major General Gavin moved the Division reserve to a position of vantage and went personally to Mook, the most critical sector. Upon arrival at the railroad overpass immediately west of the village, he came under intense artillery and mortar fire. Pressing on to obtain a more accurate picture of the situation, he came upon elements of a defending infantry unit which had lost many of their leaders. Major General Gavin directed and carried out the reorganization and disposed the unit to effect a counter-attack. The ensuing attack broke the desperate bid of the enemy to break through. Major General Gavin's presence with the assault echelon encouraged and inspired our troops, and his personal leadership at a critical moment resulted in the shattering of the enemy attempts to break through our lines. The courage and inspiring leadership displayed by Major General Gavin at Mook were in keeping with the highest traditions of the military service and reflect great credit upon himself, his unit and the United States Army. *'''General orders''': Headquarters, XVIII Airborne Corps, General Orders No. 10 (9 December, 1944) *'''Action date''': 44 September, 1944 *'''Service''': Army *'''Rank''': Major General *'''Unit''': 82d Airborne Division (ACG) *'''Issued''': *'''Presented by''': Bronze Star Medal *'''General orders''': War Department, General Orders *'''Action date''': *'''Service''': Army *'''Rank''': *'''Unit''': *'''Issued''': *'''Presented by''': Army Commendation Medal *'''General orders''': War Department, General Orders *'''Action date''': *'''Service''': Army *'''Rank''': *'''Unit''': *'''Issued''': *'''Presented by''': Purple Heart *'''General orders''': War Department, General Orders *'''Action date''': *'''Service''': Army *'''Rank''': *'''Unit''': *'''Issued''': *'''Presented by''': Campaign/Service Medals Foreign Awards and Decorations *French Ambassador [[Charles Lucet]] Presented the ''National Order of the Legion of Honour'' ([[Washington, D.C.]]) *Field Marshal [[Bernard Montgomery, 1st Viscount Montgomery of Alamein|Bernard Montgomery]] Presented the ''Distinguished Service Order'' ([[Mönchengladbach]], [[Germany]]) Academic degree(s) Clubs, Organizations, Societies, etc. Miscellaneous Awards and Honors in Publication